Sirius
by RubeePotter
Summary: Sirius reminisces about his younger years, and thinks about a very important person in his life. First fanfic. Review.


_(AN – I apologize if any information in my story is incorrect.. I have done lots of research into the marauder time in Harry Potter and I don't believe I've messed anything up.. I even try to make sure the dates are correct XD _

_Anyway this is my first fanfic on here and the first I've written for a while, so please review and give me some tips?) _

Right now, I'm reminiscing. I've been locked up in this old house for months now and I absolutely hate it. Can't make to much noise, or my charming mother will start screaming at me – and she died years ago! I've been writing down my thoughts now for a while.. I don't usually like writing. I hated it at school (well, I disliked it – there was better things to do!). But when there is nothing else to do, when you can't even walk outside your front door without the risk of someone screaming 'Murderer!' at you.. You resort to desperate measures. This very parchment is my own penseive, in a way. I'm going through my old memories..

At fourteen years old, I hated being at home. School was my haven – it was where my friends were, for one. Wormtail – A bit of a wimp, but we thought he appreciated hanging out with us (how wrong we were!). Moony – A very cool guy. We were close, he was always the one giving the advice if we got caught up in a problem, and I loved him like a brother. Or a pet wolf.. And Prongs. He was my best friend, we were inseparable (no, we were not gay. We just acted rather homosexually towards each other – it was brotherly love I swear.)

We were, I do believe, the most popular boys in school. I'm not exaggerating. Everyone loved us. They loved Wormtail probably because he hung out with us (he has a face that, really, only a mother could love), they loved Moony because he was so mysterious.. Girls like that. They like sensitive guys who seem like they have big secrets. However, Moony was never interested in the girls, not like me and Prongs anyway. He kept himself to himself and didn't talk about his romantic affairs. Prongs.. for a few years he was like me, he wolf-whistled at all the older Gryffindor girls. Then he realised, in his third year, that he actually, genuinely liked Lily Evans, even though she seemed to despise him. He stopped acting like 'a jerk' (Lily's words), and though he continued to annoy her he never again harrassed the seventh years, or tried to slip them love potion when they weren't looking.

I, myself, didn't see what the deal was. Lily was just a girl – a pretty one, yes, but why tie yourself down, I thought. Especially when she seemed to hate everything about him. I guess his patience paid off in the end, because they ended up together in seventh year, and married a few years later.. And it wasn't until my fourth year that I realised what Prongs was feeling for her. How powerful it really is..

It was early spring, and after stalking a group of pretty Gryffindors to the lake outside, I was bored. Just waiting around. The rest of the Marauders were around, but I wasn't sure where. I was day dreaming, imaging myself in the future, very rich, with a gorgeous girlfriend, maybe with a few awards from the Ministry.. when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, and saw a witch about the same age as myself, with long, dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes smiling back at me. I guess I didn't feel anything _special_, there were lots of pretty girls around and they were always smiling at me (Mr Popularity). I was expecting this girl to be no different. I was actually, wrong. "I don't know if you can help me," she began, her eyes bright. "But I need someone to test a spell on.. A wart spell." As my eyes widened, she grinned. "Don't worry.. I'm a bit of an experimenter you see.. I've been practising this spell for a few months now, basically, it's meant to grow warts all over your face. But, then they are supposed to come off a few minutes later. I can't cast it upon myself because I would not be able to observe what happens.. That's why I'm asking you." She smiled. Her voice was dreamy and pleasant, and I was in a way startled. I'd never seen her around before, but I could tell from her robes that she was a Ravenclaw. "Er.." I began, but she spoke over me. "It's okey you know. None of my spells have ever gone wrong before. I plan on being an inventor of some sort once I leave Hogwarts. I'm Xena by the way, Xena Sander. You're Sirius Black." I nodded, and grinned at her. "Been stalking me have you?" I asked. I was used to girls doing that. Come on, I was Sexy Sirius. All girls loved me. But Xena just blinked, still smiling. "What do you say? Would you like to help me with my spell?" I thought for a moment. Eh, what harm could it do? She was only about fourteen like myself, and I was pretty sure she wasn't trying to murder me. "Sure." I said, and her smile widenend. "Thank you, Sirius. Meet me near the Black Lake in an hour and we can do it there." I raised an eyebrow, but she turned, and skipped off. I was in slight awe. Well, I'd never met a girl like her before. Most of the girls I hung out with were girly and their favourite subjects were things like Transfiguration for the animals, or Divination. Xena was different, and I liked that about her. I could tell I was going to be good friends with her.

So, after an hour of aimlessly wandering around the grounds (and giving 'Snivvely' some abuse for looking at me funny), I made my way to the Black Lake. Xena was already there, sitting on the side of the lake and looking into it's deep, dark water. "Hey, Xena," I called over to her. She looked up, and smiled. "Sirius.. Glad you could come. Most people promise to meet me but never show up.. They must get involved with other things, not their fault.." She looked into the distance for a moment, and I turned my head to see if there was anything specific she was gazing at. "What are you looking at?" she asked me. "Oh, um, nothing..?" I said, looking back at her. She grinned mysteriously at me, and we proceded with her spell testing.

It was a successful half an hour, with me being completley covered in warts, which disappeared, though now for a good twenty minutes. Xena thanked me, then skipped back up to the castle. I stood, staring after her. I didn't have the feeling I usually got when I talked to girls. This was something different, something genuine. I think I was falling for her?

That night, when I got back up into the Gryffindor common room, I told Prongs, Moony and Wormtail all about Xena. Prongs laughed immediatley, and said, "You're in looove Padfoot!", then added, "But with the wrong girl. She's Xena Sander. She's, for want of a better word, a weirdo." "Shut up!" I said, hitting him gently. "She seems nice.. What makes you call her a weirdo?" "She just is. She believes in all these weird things, and she never stops going on about them. Things she's probably made up for like attention or something.. And you let her cast a spell over you? That's dangerous Padfoot.. You could of come away from her one giant walking wart!" I rolled my eyes. But maybe James was right, maybe Xena was a 'weirdo'. She certainly wasn't like other girls.

Over the next few months I saw Xena every now and then and she remained friendly and interested in things I told her. I'd say we got pretty close, but then it was time for the summer holidays and I knew I wasn't going to see her for a while, which gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach. Over that summer, I tried to kick myself back into shape. With my sixteenth birthday only a few months after I returned for my fifth year, I didn't want to end up like Prongs, all loved up and acting weird whenever I saw Xena. I spent many, many times looking at the bikini-clad Muggles who's pictures were permanently pasted to my bedroom wall, and I felt like I was _prepared_ when September 1st came around. However, I never saw Xena that day, or any day for three months. Maybe she had moved abroad, and was going to a different school? Maybe she was avoiding me? I wasn't sure.. But what I was sure of was that I NEEDED to forget her and stop acting so obsessive. Luckily the guys never really noticed me looking for her on Ravenclaw table, but Prongs did throw me a few understanding looks. _His_ life was going alright. Lily was no longer speaking to her once best friend 'Snivvely' Snape, and Prongs got the weird idea that this was going to help him get her to fall in love with him. "Only if you slip her a love potion every day for the rest of her life," I told him.

Christmas was approaching and I, as ever, was not expecting anything from my parents, or at least anything that I would find interesting or valuable. Me and my mum never did get on, even when I was a boy. So on Christmas Eve, when Alicia Finnegan told me there was a parcel that had been delivered for me in the owlery, I was surprised. "Are you sure it's for me?" I asked, doubtfully. "Yes!" she insisted. There was a sort of sparkle in her eyes that I didn't trust. However, Prongs interjected. "Go on, Padfoot!" he said, grinning. "Maybe your mum's sent you something better than old socks? Maybe.. she's sent you matching robes!" I rolled my eyes but could not surpress a grin. "Alright," I sighed, lifting myself up and making my way to the owlery.

It took no longer than ten minutes to get there (I knew the secret passages), and as I climbed up the steps and pushed open the door, I was wondering what on earth would be in the package. As soon as I had entered the tower, a voice said, "Hi, Sirius." It was a dreamy, sing song voice, that I recognized right away. I looked up, and there stood Xena. She was wrapped up in a Ravenclaw scarf, and matching gloves. "I-Xena!" I exclaimed, "I thought you had _died _or something. Well, erm, not died.." I added quickly. "I thought you'd gone off to Beauxbatons or something!" She gazed at me, then laughed softly. "I have been away," she agreed, "But not at a new school. I've been searching, for creatures that no one else can find! Crumple Horned Snorcacks!" "Crumple Horned what?" I asked, confused. "I've never heard of them." "Not many people have," Xena said matter-of-factly. "They're incredibly rare. But, yes, I've been searching for them.. And after Christmas, I'm going to continue my journey. A boy who graduated from here last year – Xenophillius Lovegood – he's taking me! He's amazing, just like me, believes in stuff.." I felt an unwanted pang. Xena was travelling with someone just like her. My plan of being with her, perhaps like Prongs was with Lily, was completely ruined. "Oh.." was all I managed to say, "Good luck, Xena." She smiled softly at me. "You've been a great friend!" she exclaimed, and took my hand. My heartbeat increased. "You listened and helped me when no one else would! I am so grateful!" She leaned in close to me, and before I could make sense of anything in the world, she kissed me gently on the lips. My head was buzzing. Despite what people thought, I hadn't kissed a girl before. It was the most amazing feeling and everything that mattered to me disappeared – all that mattered was me and Xena, right there in the owlery, kissing gently.

Then it was over. Xena blushed slightly, and stepped aside. "Thank you, again, Sirius, I will never forget you!" And with that she dashed from the tower. I would never forget her either.

And there was no parcel.


End file.
